moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kul Tiras Marine Corps
We are the Fifth Fleet Marines of Kul Tiras, dedicated to the service and protection of the Grand Alliance. Our expeditionary forces are deployed to all corners of the globe, experiencing the culture and landscape of numerous exotic locales. New allies are won, and old enemies are hunted down wherever they may hide. Only the best of the best are permitted to hold this chalice of exploration and professionalism. Every part of this unit is expected to uphold proper uniform maintenance, public conduct, and restraint, even in the direst of circumstances. There shall be no compromise within the proud and few. Should you succeed in becoming a Marine within the bounds of the Fifth Fleet, you will meet your destiny among the best soldiers on the face of Azeroth. However, there is no guarantee that you will pass our rigorous expectations. Recruitment Potential Recruit: I received your application for admittance within the Fifth Fleet. Before I pull you in for an interview, let me inform you as to what you are applying for. We are the Fifth Fleet Marines of Kul Tiras, dedicated to the service and protection of the Grand Alliance. Our expeditionary forces are deployed to all corners of the globe, experiencing the culture and landscape of numerous exotic locales. New allies are won, and old enemies are hunted down wherever they may hide. Only the best of the best are permitted to hold this chalice of exploration and professionalism. Every part of this unit is expected to uphold proper uniform maintenance, public conduct, and restraint, even in the direst of circumstances. There shall be no compromise within the proud and few. Should you succeed in becoming a Marine within the bounds of the Fifth Fleet, you will meet your destiny among the best soldiers on the face of Azeroth. However, there is no guarantee that you will pass our rigorous expectations. Do you have what it takes? Should you decide that you are fit enough to attempt our training regimen, please reply with your decision. MAJ Rothanios Stoneblade 2nd Marine Battalion Commander Kul Tiras HIGHCOM, Boralus Roles in the Marine Corps Infantry. Marines who are armored and oriented for close-quarters combat. Trained to kill and trained to fight. Hand-to-hand and armed combat skills are necessary for this branch. Rifleman. Marines who fight with rifles. They pick our their enemy with range and accuracy, at a safe distance. Medical. Marines who are medics among the field keep our warriors strong and resolute. This branch focuses mainly on keeping our marines alive and ready for battle. Demolition. The branch focuses on the destruction of anything that gets in our way, when our infantrymen and riflemen do not have the means to force through. War Mage. Marines who are versed in the ways of the arcane. They fight with spells, and augment the troops with their magical powers. ((OOC)) Guild Website http://www.tinyurl.com/ktmarines Level/class/race Must be above level 15. No Warlocks No Death Knights except if they take up engineering and wears the goggles No Night Elfs Or Draenei Category:Kul Tiras Category:Disbanded Guild